Of Digimon and Duel Monsters
by Angel Reaper
Summary: A YGO/Digimon Crossover. The Tamers go to Domino City and become friends with Yugi and the gang. However, evil digimon are appearing now in Domino! What will happen? Read the story to find out! *Chp. 5 up*
1. To Domino City!

This is my first story so be nice and review, okay? Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
  
  
Of Digimon and Duel Monsters  
  
Chapter 1- To Domino City!  
  
"Oh Rikaaa!!!!"  
  
Rika Nonaka groaned. Whenever her mother called like that it usually meant either two things. Either a) She wanted to have a "girl talk" or b) She was going to spring some news on her. Neither choices were very good. She trudged down to the kitchen were her mother was.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
Rumiko looked very excited. "I have some good news, Rika. You're going to the fashion show with me in Domino City!!" Rika made a face.  
  
"Why can't I stay home? I'm thirteen for God's sake!"  
  
"You know very well why you can't stay home, young lady. Your grandma is out visiting a friend and won't be back in a couple of days. But cheer up. You can bring your friends along too!"  
  
Rika brightened up a bit. "Can I bring Renamon too?" Her mother nodded. "They can bring their digimon too. Go and call them to see if they want to come."  
  
She raced to the phone and quickly punched in Takato's number. "This won't be so bad if they can come along too."  
  
~*Matsuki House/Bakery*~  
  
The phone rang and Mr. Matsuki picked up.  
  
"Hello, Matsuki residense."  
  
"This is Rika. Can I talk to Takato for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." He called out," Takato! Rika wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Coming!" was the reply. Soon he got down and took the phone from his dad. "Hey, what's up Rika?"  
  
"My mom's taking me to the fashion show in Domino City with her. She said that you and Henry could come too if you wanted too. So what do ya say?"  
  
"Hold on, Rika." He put down the phone and asked his dad. In a few moments he got back on and said,"Rika? He said yes!"  
  
"Good. We'll be there for about four days. And also, you can bring Guilmon with you."  
  
"Thanks Rika! When should I meet you?"  
  
"In two nights at the airport. I'll be waiting there with my mom"  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
She hung up and then started dialing Henry's number. "One down, one more to go."  
  
~*Henry's Apartment*~  
  
The phone rang. Henry lazily picked it up and said,"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Henry. It's me, Rika"  
  
"Any reason why you're calling, Rika?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom's inviting you and Takato to come with us to Domino City. So do ya want to come?"  
  
"Let me go check." He cupped his hand over the telephone and called out,"Dad, Mom? Rika want's me to go to Domino City with her. Can I go?" he listened to their anwsers and got back on the phone."Rika? they said yes."  
  
"Good. Meet my mom and I at the airport in two nights. And bring along Terriermon."  
  
"Sure, Rika. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She hung up and turned to face her mom. "Both of them are coming, Mom," she anwsered.  
  
"Good! Now, what should I pack for the trip?"  
  
~*Somewhere in the Digital World*~  
  
He chuckled evilly, watching Rika talk to her mom about the trip.  
  
"So, they're going on a trip, eh? Well, if the three original Tamers are going, then so am I." And with a cloud of smoke he vanished.  
  
=========================================================== That's all for chapter one. Hopefully it was pretty good. And the Yu-Gi- Oh! cast won't be coming in until later. Review please! 


	2. Watch Where You're Going!

^_^ Thanks to the ppl who reviewed! I feel so loved.  
  
Cresentmon: I don't. U forgot to introduce me last time!  
  
Sorry. She's my partner, Cresentmon. She'll be in and out of the fic. Cres, will U do the disclaimer?  
  
Cres: Sure. We don't own Digimon or Yugioh. Ain't that sad?  
  
  
  
Of Digimon and Duel Monsters  
  
Chapter 2- Watch Where You're Going!  
  
"Helloo Domino City!"Rumiko exclaimed when he got off the airplane. The others straggled behind him.  
  
"I can't believe that Guilmon snuck up to the galley when he smelled rolls and ate all of them,"Takato mumbled tiredly. Henry just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So? Terriermon followed him too and drank 4 cans of soda and burped the rest of the trip here,"he replied.  
  
"Don't remind me,"Rika said, carefully making sure the digimon were following them. The digimon were allowed to site in seats on the airplane and walk around in public places because they were famous from the D- Reaper. But people still stared and whispered stuff like,"Those are strange animals","Are those costumes?","maybe we should call security."  
  
They finally got out of the airport and called up a taxi. As they drove to their hotel, they oohed and ahhed all the attractions. They finally got to the hotel and rented two rooms. The first room was for Rika, her mother and Renamon. The second one was for Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon.  
  
As they were unpacking and fighting over who sleeps where, the phone rang. Rumiko picked it up and started chatting right away. After a moment, she hung up and called the others together.  
  
"I have to go and practice for the fashion show tonight. So that means that you have a couple of hours to go site-seeing and doing whatever your want to do. Just meet me at the Domino Plaza at about 6:45 so that you're on time for the show. Got that?"  
  
"Got it!" all three chorused. Rumiko glaced at the clock and rushed out the door saying over her shoulder,"Have fun and don't get into trouble!"  
  
"Do you think that they have any good Digimon cards around?"Takato asked as they strolled along a busy street."Because I could use a few new ones."  
  
"I don't know. They seem to mostly have those other cards,"Rika said, looking at some game shop windows.  
  
"I think I heard something about those cards. I think they're called...Duel Monsters or something," Henry said, scratching his head.  
  
"I think we should ask about the cards,"Rika said while pulling them into a shop called the Turtle Game Shop. It looked like a pretty good shop to ask.  
  
A bell tinkled overhead. An elderly man and a young boy with spiky red, black and yellow hair turned around to face the Tamers. The boy had an upside down pyramid with the Eye of Horus on it around his neck.  
  
"How may we help you?" the elderly man asked. Takato stepped forward and asked if he had any Digimon cards. He led them to a shelf that had some brand new packs. Takato immediately chose two and paid for them. Henry hesitantly asked the boy what Duel Monsters was. The boy brighten up.  
  
" Do you want to become a duelist...um, what's your name?"  
  
" I'm Henry. The others are Rika and Takato. And no, I'm just curious, that's all. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Yugi Motou. Well, Duel Monsters is..." and he continued on explaining the rules, what types of cards there were and how to use magic and trap cards. He finished just as his friends came over.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Joey called out. The others gave their greetings. The Tamers left discreetly and quietly.  
  
" Man, that Yugi kid sure can talk a lot about Duel Monsters,"Rika complained. Takato looked surprised.  
  
"Don't you know? He's the King of Games. Or at least, he won a tournament at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
They both stared at him."That pipsqueak is the King of Games?"Rika asked incredulously. Takato nodded. "I saw it on TV." Rika's watch beeped suddenly. She glanced at it and cursed.  
  
"It's 6:45!! Come on! We've got to run to the Plaza!"She yelled as she pulled the other two along.  
  
"Rika! Watch out!"Takato yelled. Rika unexpectedly crashed into a group. Both groups crashed to the ground, causing a major traffic jam on the sidewalk. Mai's head popped up, from under her fallen bags along with Yugi and the others.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you're going, you little punk!" Mai yelled. Rika growled a bit. Takato instintively grabbed her shoulders just in case she decided to attack. Henry blinked at the strange site.  
  
"Hey, do you know where the Plaza is?"Henry asked politely. Yugi pointed in the opposite direction that the Tamers were going. "Yeah that way. We were going there ourselves. Why don't U come along?"  
  
Henry nodded quickly."But we have to hurry. Her mother's at the fashion show and is waiting for us there." So the group walking quickly with Rika and Mai glaring at each other.  
  
============================================================  
  
^_^; Well, hopefully they won't meet up again.  
  
Cresentmon: *holds up a sign saying, "Review and watch for the next chp soon!"*  
  
Yeah, just do what the sign says. 


	3. A digimon in Domino City?

Me: Here we are at the 3rd chp! Surprising, isn't it?  
  
Cresentmon: Not really. It's just the longest Digimon/YGO crossover you have. Then again, it's the only 1 you have  
  
Me: Cres! Anyway, thanx to Nagareboshi, Violet Angel, K.B Aleo, Digital Dog and seadragon1012 for reviews! And to Nagareboshi, your Digimon/YGO fics are excellent and I hope you continue on with them!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Digimon. Probably the only thing I own in this fic is Cresentmon  
  
"talking" 'thinking' //any yami to hakari// \\any hakari to yami\\  
  
Of Digimon and Duel Monsters  
  
Chapter 3- Evil in the City  
  
As soon as they got to the Plaza, Rumiko rushed up to the Tamers with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Where have you been, Rika? I've been waiting for ten minutes!"  
  
"We got delayed, Mom. Honest!" Rika explained. Mai stared at Rumiko in awe.  
  
"You're Rumiko Nonaka, the world famous model! I'm like your biggest fan," Mai said excitedly. Rumiko looked flattered.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm world famous but thank you! Are you here to see the fashion show?"  
  
"Yeah! I love..." and the two women started talking about fashions, clothes and other "important" things. The Tamers and the others wandered around the plaza, laughing and buying some things.  
  
Suddenly Takato's digivice started beeping loudly. The other's digivices started beeping too and they all took them out. Yugi stared at them curiously.  
  
" Um, we gotta go. Um, because...we have dinner reservations!" Takato lied quickly as he rushed outside. The others followed his example while saying good-bye.  
  
"I really doubt they have to go to dinner. Let's follow them," Joey said, stepping forward. Tea held him back.  
  
" But that's really rude to do to friends,"she argued. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"But they aren't our friends because we only met them today so it's not bad. Get it?" Tea thought about then sighed defeat." Fine but if they are going to dinner, we stop, okay?"  
  
The others left before she finished her statement. She quickly ran to catch up with them, muttering about how this was a bad idea. They had to drag Mai out who was waving good-bye to Rumiko and shouting out her phone number.  
  
The Tamers followed their compasses on the digivice. It lead them to a park that was a lot like the one in Shinjuku. Their digimon were already waiting there, waiting for the digital field to appear.  
  
In a few minutes the whole park was covered in fog. It was hard for Yugi and the others to see were they were going. But soon they could make out Takato, Henry and Rika and hid behind trees to see what was going on.  
  
Soon they digimon appeared. It looked like an overgrown red beetle with giant pincers. Henry quickly checked his digivice to see who it was.  
  
"Kuwagamon, A virus insectoid digimon. Champion level and his special attack is Scissor Claw."  
  
"That's one big bug," Tristan whispered. Joey just put a finger to his lips to signal silence.  
  
Unknown to either group, there were anothers watching. She was sitting in a tree, watching both groups sadly. Her pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes and white skin contasted with her black shirt, pants, coat and shoes. Below her was a dog like digimon with a giant spiked collar. (Cres' notes: If you don't know who it is, then that's sad) (a/n: Cres! Be nice!)  
  
Rika gripped her digivice tightly. "Shall we take him down the usual way?" Takato nodded and the digimon attacked. In mere moments, he dispursed into data and the three digimon divided and absorded the data. But the fog wouldn't go away.  
  
Instead, another digimon appeared. This time it was a Golemon. (a/n: If you watch the Digimon Frontier, U know who he is) They gasped and jumped out of the way as Golemon started rampaging around. Unfortunetely, he hit the spot where Yugi and the others were hiding.  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Takato asked, startled at the sight of the spiky haired boy. Yugi shifted uncomfortably while Tea answered.  
  
"We followed you. Why are you here?" Takato was about to answer but Golemon started attacking them. The Tamers pulled out their cards and slashed one through.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
" It's time, Dobermon. Let's go!" The pale, unnoticed watcher said. She leapt down next to her partner and they ran over to the battle scene.  
  
Meanwhile, Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon kept on attacking but nothing seemed to work. Golemon got irritated and used his Rock Punch on them. The force of the punch knocked all three digimon to the ground, creating deep craters. They de-digivovled to their rookie forms and everyone gasped. Now there was no hope for getting rid of the giant rock digimon.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi pointed to the pale girl that suddenly appeared. "Who's she?" Takato gasped.  
  
"Can it be? It's...it's..."  
  
=====================================================  
  
Me: Cliffhanger! Anybody who guesses who it is gets a...um,  
  
Cres: A plushie of whoever you really like!  
  
Me: Thanx, Cres! As always, review! 


	4. The Messenger Returns

Me: As I promised, a plushie for the people who guessed correctly. Hope u enjoy them Digifan, Digitaldog and Mathais-8888. *hands them the plushies* And special thanks to DigiDestined of Courage. Say hi to BlackTerriermon for me, that rascal  
  
Cres: *whispers* He's her favorite Digimon author  
  
Me: Anyway, it was a very close guess, Lady Yami and Iniora Nackatori. Still, I'll give u guys a plushie to for getting close  
  
Cres: *pouts* I was hoping that you wouldn't do that. She gave away my favorite plushie *goes and sulks in a corner*  
  
Me: *shrugs* She'll be fine. And thanks to Metal Detector, that's a pretty good idea. I might use it in a different fic, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Digimon. They belong to....I don't really know who ^^;;  
  
Of Digimon and Duel Monsters  
  
Chp 4- The Messenger has Returned  
  
As we left off before, Takato recognised the mysterious black figure that stood beside the small group.  
  
"It's Alice!"  
  
"Alice?" Yugi asked confused. Rika explained it to them as best she could.  
  
"Alice is this girl who helped us fight the D-Reaper. She had a partner named Dobermon but he was a gift from the Digimon Soveriegns to help us fight." Rika looked puzzled. " But how can Dobermon be back in the Real World?"  
  
Alice petted Dobermon while cooly gazing at the Golemon that was facing them. She still wore black clothing, only this time she wore a pair of black jeans, shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was still in the pigtails. She turned to face the Yugi and the others. When she spoke, you could barely hear her light and wispy voice.  
  
" Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, I have something to give to each of you."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
She smiled mysteriously. "Come over here and you will find out." Yugi stepped forward hesitantly. Alice held out her hand and told Yugi to do the same. He obeyed and waited.  
  
A bright blue orb appeared and Alice placed it in Yugi's hand. Henry nudged Takato and hissed, "That's one of Azulongmon's!" Takato wondering what good it would do the young spiky haired boy. He wasn't a Tamer, he didn't even play the card game.  
  
The orb disappeared and Yugi shivered. He could feel it's powers coursing through his body. It was very different than Yami's power, yet very strong and powerful.  
  
"Now Yugi, pull out the Dark Magician and call out his name," Alice instructed. Yugi did as he was told. He yelped when the card "exploded" and the Dark Magician himself stood there. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Dark Magician, attack Golemon! Dark Magic Attack!" Alice commanded. The magician wordlessly raised his staff and pointed it at the rock monster. He sent a blast of dark energy that shattered the Golemon into bits of data. Instantly the data disappeared along with the fog.  
  
The magician himself vanished, turning back into a card. Yugi picked it up, wondering if he had just imagined it happening.  
  
"That was all real, Yugi. You can do it again and you must too." Alice's words caused Yugi to wince. Alice seemed really good at guessing what he was thinking.  
  
"Hey, Alice! Nothin' personal but, can we do dat too?" Joey asked.  
  
"You really should be patient, Joseph Wheeler. Your time will come soon. But first, you need the orb of Azulongmon's, like the one I gave to Yugi."  
  
"Alice? Why are you here again? And why are digimon starting to appear here?"  
  
Alice gazed sadly at Henry. "I am the messenger. I will always come back to deliver something to aid you. Why the digimon are starting to appear here is still a mystery. But the Soveriegns believe you are being followed."  
  
"Followed? By who?"  
  
She lowered her head. "I don't know. But be on your gaurd. Others might try to attack you. But you will also need the aid of these people." She gestured towards Yugi and the others. "With the power of their cards and your digimon, you can defeat the new evil. I hope," she added softly. She turned and started to walk away.  
  
Yugi exclaimed," Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my hotel. I'm sticking around here to asist you also. Come on, Dobermon." The dog-like creature followed her willingly.  
  
"She's a strange girl, but I like her fashion sense," Mai remarked. Rika glared at her. "Can't you think of anything else besides clothing?"  
  
~* meanwhile, somewhere on top of a skyscraper*~  
  
*growls* "Blast those meddling children and that mongrel of a digimon. No matter, I shall defeat them somehow." He jumps off the tall building and lands on a nearby one. No human could have ever made it.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Me: Whew, done w/ chp 4. Is it still interesting, Cres?  
  
Cres: I dunno, I skimmed over it  
  
Me: *groans* why do I even bother asking you? And as always, try to leave a review or two. 


	5. Currently Untitled

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh! obviously  
  
Me: Only 3 people reviewed. *sighs*  
  
Cresentmon: She's kinda in a slum right now. Which is probably why she hasn't updated in a while  
  
Me: *flops down on the bed and starts drawing* I dunno, I guess I'm not quite inspired anymore. So bear w/ me while I find a new inspiration, or maybe a muse. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a nice review when you're done. This time, flames and constructive critizing are welcome until I find a muse of some sort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/hikari to yami/ //yami to hikari// "talking" 'Thinking' ~Flashbacks~ ~*change in time and/or scenery*~  
  
While everyone else slept, Rika stayed awake. She laid still on her hotel bed, listening to her mother gently snore. Something was bugging her, but she couldn't figure out what. She closed her eyes, and scenes from that night flashed through her head.  
  
~ Yugi did as he was told and yelped as the card "exploded" and the Dark Magician himself stood there....  
  
"Dark Magician! Attack Golemon! Dark Magic Attack!" Alice commanded. The magician wordlessly raised his staff and pointed it at the rock monster. A blast of dark energy shattered the rock digimon into bits of data. Instantly the data disappeared with the fog....  
  
Alice gazed sadly at Henry. "I am the messenger. I will always come back to deliver something to aide you. Why the digimon are starting to appear here is still a mystery. But the Sovereigns believe that you are being followed."...~  
  
Rika growled with frustration and finally got up. She dressed quickly, grabbed a coat and crept quietly out her room. Making sure that Renamon wasn't following her, she left to hotel out into the dark night. Walking down the street helped ease some of her worries.  
  
Still, she had the strangest feeling that something was about to happen. She just shrugged and walked faster. As Rika turned the street corner, an arm reached out and roughly pulled her into an abandoned alleyway. As he held her face up to his face, she could smell the booze that the man had been drinking.  
  
She screamed for help but her kidnapper smothered her mouth with his hand. Rika viciously bit it and he howled in pain.  
  
"Why you little-" he growled and threw her hard against the brickwall. She slid down slowly, her head bleeding heavily. He approached her and started to take off her shirt. Suddenly, a figure stood in the entrance of the alleyway.  
  
"Turn and face me, coward!" The kidnapper slowly turned around to face the speaker. The speaker was much like Yugi, except he was taller, and had more golden bangs in his gravity-defying hair. His eyes were crimson like blood and spoke of serving justice to the people. He crossed his arms and waited until the drunken man approached him.  
  
"Yo, kid, scat. Me n' this girl are gonna get it on, if yu know what I'm sayin'," he slurred. Yami narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Let's play a game. If I win, you'll leave her alone. If you win, then I will leave you alone to do whatever you want with her." Rika feebly protested but slowly lost the strength to talk.  
  
"Uh, sure, let's play. But, eh, what game?"  
  
Yami smirked and pulled out his deck and shuffled it quickly. "We each pull 5 cards out from the deck. Then I pick a card from your hand, and you pick a card from my hand. Whoever picks a card with the highest ATK point wins. Sound simple enough?"  
  
The man laughed. "This'll be the easiest game I will ever win." He eagerly pulled his five cards while Yami pulled five and flicked them out like a fan.  
  
"Pick a card now." The man and Yami picked one and compared. "You picked Kuriboh, while I picked the Dark Magician. So I win!" The man started to laugh again.  
  
"You kids and your crazy games. Now leave me n' this girl alone." Yami glared again and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.  
  
"I don't think so." He threw his hand out. "MIND CRUSH!" The drunken man crumpled to the ground unconcious. The spiky haired boy stepped over him and approached Rika.  
  
"It's not safe to wander around at nighttime, Rika."  
  
"Then why do _you_ walk around, Yugi?"  
  
He chuckled. "I have my reasons." He noticed the blood dripping down from her head and frowned.  
  
"Come, I know a place where you can get help." He helped her up and slung her arm around his neck. They walked quickly and quietly to the Turtle Game Shop. There, he helped bandage her head wound and give her some food. Dawn was fast approaching when Yami and Rika walked back to the hotel.  
  
As they walked through the front doors, there was a scream and Rika's mother immediately smothered Rika in a hug. Yami sweatdropped, then was smothered in a hug himself.  
  
"Thank you, young man, for saving my little girl!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
As soon as Rumiko let go of Yami, he started to leave. But she insisted that he have breakfast with them. So it was about mid-morning when he got back to the game shop. Luckily it was a Sunday so he didn't have to go to school.  
  
He went up to his room, lied down on the bed and sighed. A faint and slightly transparent image of Yugi appeared next to him, sitting backwards on a chair.  
  
/Yami, do you think we should tell them, Takato Rika and Henry, about, ya know?/  
  
//I don't know. We've only known them for one day, and I highly doubt they can handle a secret like this//  
  
/ Yeah, but they've been keeping those digimon a secret. So how much harder can it be to keep our secret?/  
  
// That is a good point. But still, we should wait a while before telling them//  
  
/Okay, we'll wait. For now, anyway/  
  
~* About 3:00 in the afternoon...*~  
  
Main Street was crawling with people as usual. As Joey Wheeler came out of a fast food resturant, people started screaming and running away from a strange digimon that was tearing up stores and tossing random things at windows while laughing evilly. She resembled a she-demon, except more deadly and evil, if that's possible.  
  
Takato was also at Main Street and was in a store selling only Digimon cards (Surprising to find one in Domino, huh? Since it's a city filled duelists and such). Guilmon was patiently waiting in a nearby dark alley behind a dumpster. Suddenly the glass windows broke as the digimon went by. Everyone was showered with shattered glass, and Takato ran outside. He gaped at the demonic creature.  
  
"No way! That's LadyDevimon!" Guilmon growled and ran after her. "Guilmon! Come back!!" He ran after his partner as quickly as he could.  
  
He accidentally crashed into Joey, causing both of them to sprawl down on the sidewalk. Guilmon temparily stopped and waited for his Tamer to get up.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you're- hey wait a minute! What are you doin' here Takato?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm going after LadyDevimon!" He grabbed the older boy's wrist and tugged. "Come on! Before she destroys more of the shops!!" And with that he was practically dragging the lanky blonde boy along, while Guilmon was already attacking her.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" LadyDevimon easily deflected the fireball with a flick of her hand. Then she picked him up and started to stroke his head while squeezing him to death.  
  
"You know, I've always liked dragons. They're fascinating creatures, don't you agree?" And with that, she threw poor Guilmon into the lake that was in the park 5 miles away. Takato and Joey gasped.  
  
A growling was heard, and then Dobermon and Alice appeared. She stared at the evil digimon, then turned to face Joey and Takato.  
  
"Takato, go, find Guilmon! Joey, stick with me. I have something to give to you." They both nodded, then the Tamer ran off to find his partner.  
  
'I just hope Joey has something strong enough in his deck that can defeat her,' Alice thought while ordering Dobermon to attack. The dog-like digimon distracted LadyDevimon while the gothic girl told Joey to hold out his hand.  
  
She produced another blue orb of Azulongmon's, and just like with Yugi, it disappeared into Joey. He grinned and whipped out his deck.  
  
"Time to kick some evil butt!" He picked the strongest card from his deck and held it up high.  
  
"RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!" Within seconds, the legendary beast raised it's head and roared ferociously. LadyDevimon temperarily stopped fighting and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Another dragon for me to play with? How considerate of you humans. Too bad he'll be bits of data by the time I'm through with him!"  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!" The dragon easily dodged her attack and retaliated with one of it's own.  
  
"Red Eyes, Inferno Fireblast!!" Joey commanded. It obeyed it's master's command, sending a giant fireball her way. She also dodged it's attack and started laughing.  
  
"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me? I am LadyDevimon, one of the most feared digimon in the entire Digital World!" Suddenly a lightning bolt struck her out of no where. She shrieked in pain as the Summoned Skull threw another lightning bolt at her.  
  
"Hey Yug! Took your time gettin' here, huh? Well, nevermind, I'm just glad you're here!" Joey shouted to the short boy.  
  
"I've got a plan Joey! But I need you're Red Eyes!" Yugi shouted back. Meanwhile, LadyDevimon and Summoned Skull were both trading attacks, and both kept on deflecting each others attack.  
  
"My Red Eyes?" Joey said puzzled. Then he realized Yugi's plan. "Sure, Yug! Go do it!"  
  
Yugi smiled, then drew the card from his deck that could win the battle.  
  
"I use Polymerization-" the two Duel Monsters started to fade, "-to fuse my Summoned Skull and Joey's Red Eyes-" but then they started to mix together,"-to create....the BLACK SKULL DRAGON!!!!!"  
  
Alice gasped at the gigantic Fusion monster as it made the street shake just by roaring. LadyDevimon also was speechless when she saw what Yugi had created.  
  
"Black Skull Dragon....MOLTEN FIREBALLS!!!!!!!" Yugi commanded. As the fireballs hit the evil digimon, she screamed and started to dissolve.  
  
"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I AM ONE OF THE MOST FEARED DIGIMON!!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO....A DUEL MONSTER?!?! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
The last bit of her disappeared, and the Black Skull Dragon de-fused and returned back to it's rightful owners.  
  
"That monster...it was so powerful, Dobermon," Alice murmured while walking away. "Perhaps those Duelists can save the Digital World on their own..."  
  
Once again, the dark figure was standing on top of a building that overlooked the battle that had happened.  
  
"I must not under-estimate those humans again. They're more powerful than I had expected, especially the little one." He studied Yugi carefully. "Perhaps it is time that I use the same kind of monsters he does." And with that, he disappeared into a mist that had just appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cresentmon: *blinks* I thought you weren't inspired, Angel-chan  
  
Me: I know, but then I started to watch some of the Season 03 episodes that I had taped last year. I guess it kinda resparked my passion for the Tamers  
  
Cres: Are ya still gonna look for a muse?  
  
Me: Yeah, I guess so, just in case I get a Writer's Block or something. Anyway, leave a review now, and this time, I won't mind any flames. But this is the only chp I'm allowing it, k? Ja ne!  
  
PS: Do you think I should add in Malik and Yami Malik? Vote about it in your review 


End file.
